The contractor shall exert its best efforts to conduct drug trials in patients with advanced ovarian cancer. Specifically, the Contractor shall: Perform drug trials in several patients per year on one to two drugs, depending on the protocol design to be agreed upon by the Contractor and the Project Officer; Provide evaluable information on the effects of these agents on tumor growtn (response rate), duration of response, survival, and toxicity of these agents to normal organ systems (This information will be furnished to the Project Officer in a form compatible for comparison with the data received from the other contractors and the NCI intramural clinical facilities.); and The drugs to be used will be provided by the NCI.